


wingless butterflies

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: another weird prompt fic that i want written, but have no time to invest in. canon au itasasu nejihina"basically a sasuke/hinata love story in which they are not in love with each other."





	wingless butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> what i should be doing: writing the next chapter of my other itasasu story  
> what im actually doing: crying

Okay, but a story in which everything in canon happens as it does. Sasuke has been assigned to Team 7 and he's furious because he's not getting as strong as he needs to be to kill itachi. he's out running around, heading to the training grounds, when he spots hinata. shes drenched in sweat and its obvious from her shaking that she been at this for a while. sasuke is initially dismissive becasue she is weak and he doesnt have time for the weak.

and then she falls and sasuke us right and hes ready to move on but stops when he sees her get up. hes confused as he watches her train some more, her body obviously far past its limits. he doesnt understand why she keeps trying when its obvious shes too weak.

then sasuke really looks at her and he recognies the look in her eyes with a jolt. hes seen that look. that desperate look where the person knows that they dont have time. they know theyre too weak, they know that they need to get better, striev to get better, but they just know it will never be enough.

sasuke sees that look in the mirror every day.

sasuke doesnt know what made him walk over to her, but when he reaches her he has enough time to meet her gaze before she's falling, passed out from exhaustion.

sasuek makes the decision to gather up her things and carry her to the uchiha compound.

she wakes up and sasuke helps take care of her without saying a word. when hinata finally finds her voice and asks him why he helped her all he can think is to reply "I know how it feels not to be good enough"

from then on sasuke takes the same route home after training with his team. he'll follow the path to the training grounds that hinata will be at and he'll watch. she knows hes there and after a few days she stops working herself to exhaustion. she still pushes as far as she can go, but she stops just shy of passing out. instead, she clumsily makes her way over to the treees where sasuke observes. shes still shy, its just who she is, but after the same routine for so many days she immediately comes over to him once shes done and then she falls asleep next to him, lying in the grass. sometimes her head might be against his shoulder of even in his lap.

Then the chunin exams happen and sasuke watches hinata get the shit kicked out of her by neji and he's furious.

hes angry at hinata for not giving up. hes angry at naruto for cheering her on. hes angry at neji for showing no mercy.

hes angry at himself for not seeing what was right in front of him.

he visits her in the hospital. he says nothing as he sits by her side, long after the hospital has closed visiting hours. they sit in silence, both of them watching the moon outside.

"Naruto?" sasuke asks suddenly.

"I do like him," hinata whispers in reply, her bandaged body still on the bed.

"But not enough," Sasuek states, turning his gaze to meet her own.

she has tears in her eyes as she tells sasuek the story of her and her cousin. she full out sobs when she confesses her feelings for the boy that has done his very bet to break her. 

sasuke listens in silence and when hinata is done, her tears dried up, he stiffly replies, "i told itachi that i was gonna marry him when i grew up. that i would never love anybody as much as i loved him."

hinata's gaze is clear with understand when he continues with, "I hate that that feeling hasn't changed."

he leaves and everything's so complicated. he's frustrated and angry and vengeful and he doesn't know what to do with himself. the night he knows that he's ready. that he's truly abandoning the village to seek power from orochimaru, he makes a stop after taking care of sakura.

"you're leaving" is the soft whisper that greets him as he enters hinata's room from the window.

"i have to" sasuke says, his voice breaking. he turns to leave, his need to let hinata know it was of his own violition to leave out of the way, when her next words make him pause.

"do you think killing him will make the feelings go away?"

if it was anyone else saying those words, he knows it would be heir attempt to stop him from what he was planning on doing. but because it was hinata, he know that its a morbid need to know if what sasuke planned to do would help her own fragile state of mind.

"no" he answers honestly.

he leaves and doesnt look back.

and then i dont know what happens. maybe they exchange communications??? sasuke sends little snakes with letters attached to them and orochimaru never finds out because he doesnt use the snakes outside of battle? and they write and they learn about each other. 

hinata tell sasuke about how overprotective neji is. about how the entire clan sees them as a perfect example of how the main and branch families should behave.

sasuke sends his condolences. asks if naruto has returned from his training trip.

they exist in this bubble of forbidden love and self-loathing that neither of them know how to escape.

and tHEN OMG BUT WAIT

sasuke was spotted somewhere near konoha so tsunade sends a couple teams to see if they can convince him/drag him back. team 7 is there of course, but team gai and team 8 also tag along.

while investigating in the little village, hinata separates from the group and goes off into the surrounding woods. she finds him sitting on a rock, watching the stream in front of him.

"if you dont leave soon, theyll find you" she says as she sits beside him.

sasuke kisses her in response.

now i dont want anyone getting the wrong idea. sasuke and hinata care for one and other because they share a morally subious love for a family memeber. their joining isnt because they lust for one and other. its because the crave another's touch, but have no hope of ever gaining it. if they touch each other, however, they both have no guilt with imagining it is someone else there with them.

sasuke leaves afterwards and hinata joins up with the group. its determined that sasuke is long gone and they all head back to the village.

hinata finds out shes pregnant 2 months later. 

and then drama dramam drama some more stuff happens pining as hinata deals with neji and the clan's reaction to her pregnancy. sasuke's indecision on whether hes happy that the uchiha clan isnt going to be just him and itachi

and im sure itachi shows up at some point.

basically a sasuke/hinata love story in which they are not in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is truly inspired by my garbage, please feel free to steal it and make something of it


End file.
